So Sick
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Janet gets deadly sick and there is no cure….or is there? Can SG1 save her before the end comes? PLEASE READ, I PROMISE YOU IT’S BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS! Dan and Jan in later chaps, hint of it in chap 1. DONE!
1. Retro Virus

Summary- Janet gets deadly sick and there is no cure….or is there? Can SG-1 save her before the end comes? PLEASE READ, I PROMISE YOU IT'S BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!

A/N- Dan and Jan in later chaps, hint in 1st chap.

So sick

Chapter 1- retro- virus

The infirmary was warm, but Janet was shivering. Janet was sitting in her office, hunched over paper work. She rubbed her pounding, achy head as her eyes started to slide shut, "Dr. Frasier?" Daniel was heard coming from the doorway she looked up, "What?" Janet asked sounding drugged out, janet heard this in her voice and laughed. "Um, are you ok?" Daniel asked as he looked on concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm great!" Janet replied sarcastically and daniel's confusion grew. Janet looked up at him as she started to shiver again. "No offence, but you don't look too good." Daniel said as Janet sighed. He was right; she had bags under her eyes, her hair was all messed up, her eyes were bloodshot and she was shivering….not very healthy looking at all.

"I'm fine." Janet said simply before she started coughing uncontrollably. Daniel walked over to her and patted her back. A few minutes later the coughing stopped and janet gasped to catch her breath. "Janet, I think you're sick." Daniel stated and janet shook her head, "I'm not sick!" Janet exclaimed a little louder then she intended too.

She winced at the pain in both her head and throat. "Janet when was the last time you slept?" Daniel asked as Janet's eyes were starting to slide shut. "Uhm, I've been so busy with everything so I guess I haven't been home in uh…what day is it?" Janet asked, "The 15th why?" Daniel asked and janet sighed, she got ready to be yelled at, "I've been here since the uh, 1st." janet said as realization dawned on her, she hadn't slept properly in 15 days.

"Janet! Damn you got to learn that you have to go home and sleep! 15 days without any sleep or very little! You're a damn doctor! You know what this does to people's health!" Daniel yelled as Janet winced at the loudness of his voice.

Janet hated being yelled at about health and what she should and shouldn't do. Janet frowned as she got up and stormed out, leaving a bewildered daniel in her office.

She walked down the hallways aimlessly, she knew she was sick, but she was too damn stubborn to admit it. Sweat pouring down her face as her breathing became heavy, she leaned against a wall as she shut her eyes tightly and shook it off.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain rip through her stomach, she put a hand at the source. She felt around her waist feeling a difference. 'Damn, I lost a lot of weight.' Janet admitted to herself. Combination of the lack of sleep and food is enough to make anyone sick, especially when you haven't really had both in 15 days.

Janet's eyes scanned the hallway which was empty as the room spun around her. Pain took hold again as she cried out, she didn't know what she had but sure as hell she was sick, very sick.

Fear took hold as Janet started to shiver uncontrollably, no matter what she did she just couldn't get warm even though she was sweating. "Janet?" Janet heard a voice, she looked up hazily at the source. 'Shit, it's sam. I don't want her to see me like this.' Janet thought as she started to slide down the smooth surface of the wall.

"Janet, what's wrong?" sam's voice sounded fuzzy as she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. Janet pushed sam's hand away, "I'm fine." Janet said as she laughed, she was an idiot, anyone with eyes could she that she was not alright.

Janet opened her mouth to speak but instead moans of pain came from her as her eyes slid shut. She could tell sam was panicking but she really didn't care that the moment. Janet felt sam lean in closer, to get a closer look. "back away unless you're going to kiss me." Janet said sarcastically as she felt sam back away fast.

Pain hit again as janet's breath came out in sharp intakes and outtakes. Janet could tell she was hyperventilating and she felt like she was going to puke even though there was nothing in her stomach to puke. "Sam," janet whispered as Sam leaned in, "I really don't think I'm ok." Was all Janet could get out before she leaned forward and started to heave stomach acid and blood.

Sam watched in horror as her best friend heaved on the floor, followed by coughing and gasping. "Come on Janet, we are getting you to the infirmary, now!" Sam said as she tried to pick up janet. As sam got a good grip on janet's arm, poor Janet started convulsing.

Lucky for them, Daniel came running down the hallway, "Oh god, janet!" Daniel exclaimed as he helped Sam pick up the convulsing Doctor.

Moments later daniel and Sam got janet to the infirmary. They rushed her to the ER immediately.

"I knew there was something wrong." Daniel said as he began pacing, "What happened in the hallway before I came?" daniel asked Sam, who looked freaked out beyond reason because, a) She never seen thing like that and b) She most certainly never seen her best friend that way.

"Uh, I found her sitting on the floor in the hall, she looked horrible. She was pale, shaking and sweating, even though her skin felt cold." Sam said and daniel sat down. Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Dr. Warner coming in.

"This is bad! She should have known better!" Dr. Warner exclaimed as Daniel stood up, "Dr. Warner please tell me what's happening!" Daniel exclaimed as Doctor Warner looked at him seriously, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but she is very sick, we've finally gotten her to stop convulsing and dry heaving uncontrollably. She is asleep finally and she is in very bad shape. It's gonna take a while. Here's the worst part, we know how sick she is, but we still don't know what she has." Dr. Warner admitted as Daniel sighed as walked into Janet's room.

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Janet. She was hooked up to so many IVs and monitors. Two IVs hooked up to her right arm and hand and one hooked up to the left hand. A heart monitor and oxygen hooked up as well. Daniel walked over to her and placed a hand lightly on her hand. "Oh janet, what is wrong with you?" Daniel asked as he felt janet's fingers move.

Janet's eyes fluttered open and she looked around at her surroundings. Once her eyes locked with Daniels, she felt that nothing else in the room mattered. "Daniel…wha happen?" Janet asked her words not coming out right due to the drugs in her system, "You are sick." Daniel stated and before Janet could open her mouth to protest daniel cut in, "I'm not stupid, I know what Dr. Warner means. Only an idiot can see that you're not sick, a wise person like myself can see that you ARE sick."

Janet sighed as she felt a hand on hers, she smiled, he was warm and it seems that one touch from him made her all warm as her vision started to get fuzzy. "Daniel…" Janet whispered as she moved her hand to where she was holding his. "You're warm." Janet sighed as she pulled his hand up to her face and pressed it against her cold cheek.

Janet then kissed Daniel's palm lightly, her lips cold against his skin. "Janet, What are you doing?" Daniel asked Janet who let go of his hand, "Sorry, it's just I'm freezing!" Janet exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her. Daniel pulled the blankets around her. "Daniel, I have no clue what's wrong with m…me" Janet's words started to stutter as she shook slightly.

"No one does, that's what these pain in the ass tests are for." Daniel said as he sighed, "I think that this is a ironic, I mean, now you're the patient in your own infirmary." Daniel chuckled as Janet smiled , despite the exploding pain that came from her gut. She gasped at the sudden pain, "I'm due for more pain meds….oh god!" janet exclaimed as Daniel yelled for dr. Warner.

Dr. Warner came in at full speed as Janet started to go into a seizer. Daniel watched as some of the other nurses had to hold her down as Dr. Warner gave her the pain meds and another drug to calm her. "Did you find anything out yet?" daniel asked as he let out a breath he never really knew he was holding.

"Yes, she's got a retro-virus, a bad one. You had it at one point too Dr. Jackson." Dr. Warner said as he walked over to daniel, "So has Carter, Teal'c and O'Neill." Dr. Warner continued as Daniel stared at him.

"Explain." Daniel simply said as Dr. Warner nodded, "Well, you got it on your last mission, it was transferred through skin contact. It cures itself with good sleep and stuff like that. When Dr. Fraiser got this retro-virus she didn't get a good night's sleep or anything like that. That's why it's doing this to her, she's paying the price for not sleeping or eating right. We need to find a cure. I already talked to Gen. Hammond and he wants you guys to go back to the planet and try to find a cure." Dr. Warner finished as Daniel looked at him with a confused look.

"Doctor, I touched her hand, does that mean I have it again?" Daniel asked and Dr. Warner shook his head, "You get it once and once only." Dr. Warner said as Daniel left to get ready to go off world. Just as he left Janet flat lined.

TBC

Chapter 2 will never come unless you ppl review! I've done my part, the question is will you honor yours?


	2. The inside person

So sick

Chapter 2- The inside person

Daniel stopped walking away as soon as he heard the heart monitor go flat. Sam rushed into Janet's room and Daniel followed. Janet, even though her heart stopped, was convulsing. Blood dripped from the corners of her mouth as her eyes rolled back. She let out a horror filled scream of pain before her body went limp.

After a few tense moments they got her heart beating again. "We need to find this cure." Daniel said as he and sam left Janet's room. "I know…..god I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through." Sam said as she shuddered slightly.

_Moments later-_

Daniel and Sam walked into the gate room where Jack and Teal'c were waiting. Hammond was in the control room looking down at SG-1. From what he saw, sam looked freaked out and sad, Daniel's emotion was hard to read, Jack was highly upset and Teal'c was well, no one could really tell.

"Dr. Warner says that it seems she's getting worse. The sight me and sam saw was….dear god, it was bad." Daniel said as he closed his eyes tight as if he were trying to block out the memory. "Then we better hurry, for docs sake." Jack said as the wormhole engaged.

"SG-1 you have a go. Let's bring a cure back." Hammond said as SG-1 stepped through the gate.

_Through the gate-_

SG-1 stepped on the soil of the other planet, "Whoa!" Jack exclaimed as he looked around, this was not the place they had seen 15 days ago. They houses have been blown and the mountains ripped apart and screams could be heard.

"Looks like a lot has happened in this place since we left, a war perhaps?" Sam questioned as they walked down the ramp.

"Have you returned to help?" SG-1 heard a voice ask as they looked around and saw a young woman, about 15, walk up to them. "Dr. Jackson, it is good to see you again, especially at a time like this." The woman said as she looked down. Daniel walked up to her, "Dr. Danielle Santek, it is great to see you too, what happened here?" Daniel asked the young doctor.

"My dear Dr. Jackson, something has happened to our armies. They became sick and even though I told them to rest they did not and though I told them to eat they did not. In a panic they bombed everything. I feel I am close to finding a cure but with more than half of my medical machines destroyed, that is not in near future. What brings you here?" Danielle asked as Daniel sighed.

"a very close friend of ours has this sickness, do you think you can help?" Daniel asked as Danielle nodded, "Your medical machines aren't as advanced so it might take longer but I will help." Danielle said as she walked up to the DHD. Danielle winced in pain as she walked.

"You ok?" jack asked as he dialed in and Danielle nodded her head, "Yes, it's just my leg that is damaged, but it's ok." Danielle said as Jack sighed, "I'm very wise for my age O'Neill, you needn't worry." Danielle said as Jack smiled.

The wormhole engaged as they sent the GDO code and walked through the gate and back to earth.

TBC-

Want to know what happens now? REVIEW!


	3. Finding answers and getting worse

A/N- Daniel and Danielle have a close friendship, I will write a story about SG-1's time on Danielle's planet in the future.

So Sick

Chapter 3- Finding answers and getting worse

SG-1 walked down the ramp and was greeted by a very mad General Hammond, "You go to this planet and could have brought back anyone with you! This is the best you can do!! A damn teen!!" Hammond yelled and Danielle forced a smile on her face.

"Sir, I assure you I am fully qualified for this, grant it I'm not a genius, but I still can help. I am the only Doctor on that planet. Now wise sir, that has to mean something." Danielle said as Hammond looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry for my rudeness." Hammond said sheepishly as he smiled.

"All is forgiven." Danielle said and smiled as she shook his hand. "I hate to hurry out but may I see the patient?" Danielle asked as she let go on Hammond's hand.

"I'll show the way. It's good we are heading there, you need to get your leg checked out." Daniel said as Danielle shook her head and opened her mouth to protest but Daniel grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

_In Janet's room-_

Daniel walked in with Danielle. Daniel's arm was around Danielle's waist for support, she was eager to see the patient to help she couldn't wait for the crutches. Daniel smiled; at least she had the cast.

Daniel's smile faded as Janet can into view. Janet was hooked up to some many machines. She was as pale as the sheets and her skin was cold to the touch. Her steady breathing and beeping of the heart monitor told him she was alive even though she didn't look it.

"She is far gone in the sickness; we need to work quickly in finding a cure." Danielle said as Dr. Warner walked in with crutches, "Thank you very much Dr. Warner." Danielle said as she took them from his hands.

Daniel walked over to Janet and took her hand in his; the heart monitor told him that she felt his hand. Then Daniel without thinking placed a kiss on her cool forehead. Danielle looked at him and smiled.

"Dr. Warner can I see the results of the tests you taken so far?" Danielle asked breaking the moment as Dr. Warner handed the file to her. Danielle looked through it as Dr. Warner sighed, "Danielle, If you like I can take you to where we have the supplies?" Dr. Warner asked as Danielle nodded her head, "yes Doctor, lead the way!" Danielle said and Dr. Warner left as she followed.

"Janet?" Daniel whispered as Janet's eyes fluttered open to reveal beautiful brown eyes full of panic. "Daniel what's going on?!" Janet asked as her voice shook. "Relax Janet, the worst thing you can do is panic." Daniel said as he held her hand and Janet started to calm down. "Now tell me, what happened before, why are there more machines and stuff?" Janet asked as she looked around.

Daniel sighed, there was gonna be no easy way to say it so Daniel just said it straight, "We nearly lost you before. It was terrifying; blood was coming from your mouth and that scream. Damn you scared me!" Daniel exclaimed as Janet placed a hand on his arm and sat up slightly. "I'm sorry daniel, but I'll be fine. Ok? I'm alive now so don't worry." Janet said as her eyes glazed over and with a choke of air, she fell back down on the bed and started to gasp for air.

"DOCTOR!!!" Daniel yelled as Dr. Warner came running in. "What happened?" Dr. Warner asked as he looked over Janet's vitals, "I don't know!" Daniel said as he went back to Janet's side. He helped her to where she was on her side, leaning over the side of the bed, "Dr. Warner, I don't care how you do it, but just get me a bucket! NOW!!" Daniel yelled as Janet opened her mouth to heave.

Daniel bravely put a hand over her mouth and stopped the contents from getting on the floor as Dr. Warner placed the bucket underneath Janet. Daniel looked at his throw up covered hand; what he saw, was not throw up but blood.

"Dr. Jackson, are you alright?" Dr. Warner called as Daniel washed his hand, "yeah, I'm fine, how's she?" Daniel asked as he walked back into the room. "Well the good news is that she stopped throwing up, the bad news is that she's only throwing up blood. I'm sending it to Danielle in the lab for study." Dr. Warner said as he dumped the contents into a sterile plastic bag and passed it to the airman to deliver it, who didn't really seem to want to deliver the package.

"She's getting worse from as far as I can tell. It seems like minute by minute it's getting worse and more painful for her. I hate seeing her like this." Dr. Warner said as he stood next to Daniel. "I know how you feel, every time she looks into my eyes, I just want to take all her pain away, but I can't. I'm gonna go see how Danielle is doing." Daniel said as he left.

_In the lab-_

Danielle looked over the blood samples and rubbed her forehead with a sigh, "how's it coming?" Daniel asked as Danielle looked up at him, "Slowly but little by very little I'm making progress." Danielle said as she smiled, even though her body wasn't in a smiling mood.

"You ok?" Daniel asked as he sat next to her, "I'm just tired, but I already had the retro- virus and it passed, so this won't do anything to me." Danielle said as Daniel sighed, "that doesn't mean you can run your self ragged." Daniel said and Danielle shook her head.

"That's not going to get the cure any sooner." Danielle said as she looked at him and her eyes went wide, "I can't believe I missed it before! Daniel I need you to go back to my planet and go to my lab. There is a vial of a very valuable substance that will make this cure a very easy thing to find, though it might be dangerous." Danielle said as Daniel nodded, "how dangerous?' Daniel asked.

"Very, because there will be police or at least what's left of them scoping the streets, they too carry the illness and are dying. They will kill you if they think you have the illness and with their judgment impaired that is most likely to happen." Danielle explained as Daniel nodded, "I'll do it. Anything for janet." Daniel said as he smiled.

"You need to go alone, big groups in that city is not a good idea, cut the possible losses." Danielle said as she sighed, "If you really want to take that risk." Danielle said as Daniel nodded, "Like I said anything for Janet." Daniel said as Danielle smiled at him, "Hmm, Love, I wish I could say I have been through it." Danielle said and Daniel looked at her.

"Love? Oh no we're just friends." Daniel said as Danielle shook her head, "No, don't say that. You'll do anything for her, you hold her hand and, from what I heard from the airman, you let her throw up all over your hand as well. That's love my friend!" Danielle said as Daniel looked at her and smiled.

"I know no one's ever told you this but, you deserve to be a teen. After this ordeal, I'm gonna take you around here and show you how the other half lives." Daniel said as Danielle looked into his eyes. A smile spread across her face, "Really?!?!" Danielle asked as that little teen charm came out, "Yep!" Daniel said as Danielle hugged him, "Thank you! I wish I didn't have to grow up so fast. My parents had high expectations for me." Danielle said as she hung her head.

"Hey, they wanted too much from you too fast. I promise I will never do that. When this is over I want to adopt you." Daniel said as Danielle started to sob, "Oh Daniel, You have such a good heart! You're such a good to me! Such a good friend! " Danielle exclaimed as she cried, "Is that an ok?" Daniel asked as Danielle nodded her head. "that is a BIG ok!" Danielle said as she laughed, "It's the least I can do. You did so much for me." Daniel said and Danielle shook her head, "oh I only saved your life! No biggie!" Danielle exclaimed as she laughed and Daniel laughed with her.

"Now, I've got a substance to retrieve!" Daniel exclaimed as he left and Danielle continued to work with a true smile on her face.

_In janet's room-_

"Daniel?" Janet woke up with a start as she looked around her room, her eyes stopped on a familiar figure by her bed. "Cassie, honey, hi." Janet choked out as Cassie took janet's hand, "Hey, sam called me and told me what happened, I'm lucky I didn't get pulled over for speeding." Cassie said as she laughed. "I'm glad you're here." Janet said with a smile.

"Sam was telling me about everything. She sounded so scared for you." Cassie said as she looked down, "I'M scared for you." Cassie said as janet sighed, "Don't be, I'll be fine." Janet said and cassie shook her head, "You don't know that for sure." Cassie said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Please don't die on me…" Cassie whispered as janet sat up slightly and forced Cassie to look at her in the eyes, "Don't give me that, Cassie I'll be fine! I'll always be here for you. I'm not dying and I'm not going any where." Janet said as she lay back down on the bed, but cassie still shook her head.

"Sam's says that your getting worse, I'm surprised your awake, I mean you look so weak." Cassie said as Janet tried to hide her pain, she didn't want to scare Cassie. "Mom, what's wrong?" Cassie asked as Janet gasped in pain and her eyes rolled back. "MOM!! MOM WAKE UP!!" Cassie screamed as she shook her mother.

She sobbed as she tried to shake janet awake. Dr. Warner came running in with his nurse staff. "MOM!" Cassie shrieked as the nurses tried to hold her back as janet started to scream in pain. One of the nurse ran over to the phone and tried calling sam but she couldn't get through so she called Jack down.

Jack ran into Janet's room and took cassie in his arms, "Cassie, come on lets get out of here." Jack said as he practically had to drag Cassie out of janet's room.

_Outside janet's room-_

"Oh god jack!!" Cassie cried as she clung to Jack. "Shh, relax, relax." Jack said as Cassie started to calm down. "There we go, just breathe." Jack said as he held cassie.

It was silent for a little while, until the sirens started to blare, "Uh…Gate activation!" Walter called as Jack and Cassie headed to the gate room.

_In the control room-_

"WALTER! What the HELL is going on here?" Hammond bellowed as he walked into to the control room. "It's Dr. Jackson sir, he's dialed a gate address and locked me out of the computer. He is going back to the planet." Walter said as he tried to get into the computer system again.

"Dr. Jackson what the hell do you think your doing?" Hammond yelled as daniel looked up from where he was standing on the ramp. "Anything for my love, janet" Daniel said as he disappeared in the wormhole.

TBC

Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW! PLEASE!! Or you'll never know what happens next….NEVER!


	4. Death ridden city

A/N- This is a language warning b/c danielle says some bad words! LOL!

So sick

Chapter 4- Death ridden city

Daniel looked around the city. It reeked of blood and death and unearthly moans could be heard. Daniel walked down the street in search of Danielle's office, very much unaware that he was prey.

_Meanwhile on earth-_

Jack knocked on the door of the office danielle was at lightly and got no response, "Danielle?" Jack called as he opened the door to find Danielle with her head down on the desk. "Danielle?" Jack called again as he poked her. "I don't know him!" Danielle yelled as she woke from her sleeping state.

"You ok?" Jack asked as Danielle got her bearings. "Yeah, I'm fine. I must've dosed off." Danielle said as she stretched out her sore limbs. "I was just going in to check on Dr. Fraiser." Danielle said as she got up from her chair.

"I just wanted to come and ask you something about Daniel," Jack begun calmly as Danielle grabbed her crutches. "WHAT THE HECK IS DOING?!" Jack practically yelled as Danielle sighed, "He went to retrieve something for me." Danielle said as she walked into the hallway.

"And you let him GO! That's not a very smart choice!" Jack yelled at Danielle as she pushed him against the wall, losing all patients with him, "Look Jack! I have been busting my ass off here to save someone I know nothing about! I did that for you before and I THOUGHT that after that you would finally see that the decisions I make are SOME WHAT right! BUT NO YOU STILL FUCKING DOUBT ME!" Danielle yelled as she stormed off down the hall leaving a bewildered jack behind.

_On the planet-_

Daniel walked into what used to be Danielle's office, it was a complete wreak. Shelves were pushed over and blood colored the walls. Daniel began to look for the vial Danielle described to him when he heard someone moving about in the other office room.

Daniel closed his eyes as he opened the door praying that it was a good choice, he soon found out that it was a very bad choice. Daniel looked in the room and found an unearthly creature feeding on the dead bodies inside.

The creature looked up at Daniel and growled, 'ok that's not good.' Daniel thought as he slammed the door shut before that THING could pounce. Only to find that the other ones have found him. Daniel pulled out his gun and ran into the group.

_On earth-_

Danielle walked in Janet's room, happy to find that she was asleep. Danielle sat next to Janet as she sighed and looked up. "Maybe my choices are bad ones. What if Daniel doesn't come back? I'll never be able to live with myself." Danielle said as she fought tears.

"The worst thing a doctor can do is question herself." Janet said weakly as she looked at Danielle. "Dr. Fraiser, I don't believe we have had a chance to properly meet. I'm Dr. Danielle Santek." Danielle said. "I'm Dr. Janet Fraiser." Janet said as she held her hand out in a greeting which Danielle returned.

"I will do my best in making you well again, but this is a lesson sickness." Danielle said as Janet nodded, "Yeah, yeah, don't stay up for unearthly hours on end and eat right. I know." Janet said as she smiled at Danielle. "Tell me Danielle, what's gonna happened to me?" Janet asked Danielle.

Danielle sighed, "Do you want sugar- coated or straight facts?" Danielle asked and janet looked at her dead in the eyes, "Straight facts." Janet said as Danielle sighed. "Ok, you have what's like a retro virus. It's due to the reasons you know about already. It's attacking your blood system and nervous system, which causes…….show me your hand." Danielle said as Janet tried to hold her hand still and held it out to her, "Which causes twitching that you see in your hand and the convulsions. Eventually it will start attacking the brain and many other major organs, which will lead to the inevitable." Danielle finished as Janet nodded and took in everything that she said.

"Are you ok?" Danielle asked Janet as she nodded. "I'm just tired." Janet said as her eyes slid shut. "Rest and leave your fate to me." Danielle said as Janet drifted off to sleep.

_On the planet-_

Daniel ran down the streets as those THINGS followed him. Daniel passed a still somewhat alive citizen, "Please help!" The man exclaimed as he held something out to Daniel, a vial that fit the description. "Take this and don't let them catch you!" The man yelled as he died. Daniel took the vial and made a mad dash to the gate.

_On earth-_

Danielle looked at Janet's vitals as janet started to convulse. Danielle ran over to her side as the other nurses came in. Janet's eyes flung open and her pupils enlarged and covered her eyes completely. Blood dripped from the sides of her mouth as she screamed and then flat lined. Just then the sirens went off with an unscheduled off world activation.

TBC

REVIEW TO HAVE JANET LIVE!!!


	5. Got the vial, losing the hero

So sick

Chapter 5- Got the vial, losing the hero

Hammond walked into the gate room as Daniel made his way down the ramp. "I hope you know you're in deep shit Dr. Jackson!" Hammond yelled as Daniel smiled in a funny way. "I got it!" Daniel said as he ran top speed to the infirmary leaving a bewildered Hammond behind.

_in Janet's room-_

Daniel walked into Janet's room to find Danielle leaning with her head on Janet's bed fast asleep. Daniel walked over and poked Danielle as she woke up. "I must've dozed off there." Danielle said as Daniel held the vial in front of her. A huge smile formed on the teens face, "You got it!" Danielle exclaimed in a quite voice as Daniel smiled not even noticing the blood dripping from his left shoulder.

Danielle's smile faded as she noticed the blood, "Uh Daniel, I hate to ruin such a good mood but you're bleeding." Danielle said as she went from celebrate mode to doctor mode and she put the vial down on a nearby table. "Funny, I didn't even feel that nor notice it." Daniel said as he sat down on a chair and Danielle ripped open his shirt by his left shoulder.

"This is a pretty nasty scratch, how'd you get it?" Danielle asked as she poked at the wound and Daniel hissed in response, "I uh probably got it when that THING jumped at me." Daniel said as Danielle gave him a confused look, "What did these THINGS look like?" Danielle asked as she continued to work on daniel wound.

"They had claws, Duh, sharp teeth, again another duh, they basically were like dogs but much more aggressive." Daniel said as he felt a sharp pain wash right through his left shoulder. "Oh god!" daniel exclaimed as the pain got worse, "Daniel? Daniel, what's wrong?" Danielle asked as she looked at his wound, it looked like something was moving around underneath his skin.

Danielle ran out and got a gurney, "Come on Daniel get on!" Danielle exclaimed as Daniel stood up but then went limp just as a bunch of nurses came in. "I want this man in the O.R. for his left shoulder now!" Danielle said as the nurses wheeled him out into the O.R. and Danielle followed.

_After the surgery-_

Danielle wheeled, a now fully restrained, Daniel back into the main infirmary. She put him next to Janet in her room and set him up with the proper I.Vs that he needed.

"Shit." Danielle cursed under her breath as she looked at Daniel. "Doctor?" Dr. Warner called, he must have heard her curse. "We have another problem on our hands. Daniel, while getting the vial, got attacked by dog like creatures. One of them scratched him and now his body is under going some sort of change…." Danielle's sentence trialed off, "Danielle, what's going on?" Dr. Warner asked as tears filled Danielle's eyes, "He is changing into one of them." Danielle said as daniel begun to growl in his sleep.

TBC

Review please! They make my world go round with smiles and laughter! YAY!


	6. Have to go back

_Last time on So sick-_"We have another problem on our hands. Daniel, while getting the vial, got attacked by dog like creatures. One of them scratched him and now his body is under going some sort of change…." Danielle's sentence trialed off, "Danielle, what's going on?" Dr. Warner asked as tears filled Danielle's eyes, "He is changing into one of them." Danielle said as Daniel begun to growl in his sleep.

Danjandanjandanjandanjandanjandanjandanjandanjandanjandanjandanjandanjandanjandj

So sick

Chapters 6- have to go back

Danielle walked in the briefing room and was greeted by SG-1. Before Danielle sat down Jack called her over to the side, "Listen danielle, I'm sorry if it sounded like I doubted you back there." Jack said as he looked down and Danielle put a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok really." Danielle said as they both sat down.

Hammond looked to Danielle as she nodded, "Ok, I have the vial and I can start making the cure but, I won't have enough." Danielle began and got a bunch of confused looks, "It seems that daniel, while on the planet, got a attacked by dog like creature. It scratched him and now he is changing……" Danielle said as tears fell down her cheeks, "I shouldn't have had him go alone. I blame myself entirely." Danielle said as Hammond shook his head.

"Yes, it's my fault. That's why in order to save them both I have to go back to the planet and get more. I have more of the stuff I need in an under ground lab that only I know of. I have to go back." Danielle said as she stood up, "Danielle, that could possibly be a suicide mission!" Jack said as Danielle nodded, "I know the risks. I have to go, unless you want to pick who will live and who will die." Danielle said as she walked out of the room.

Moments later Danielle reappeared in the gate room, ready to go. "Danielle you better come back in one piece in 4 hours tops or I'll send I whole rescue team on your ass. Is that clear?" Hammond hollered over the microphone. "Yes sir I got that!" Danielle yelled as she walked through the gate.

_On the planet-_

As soon as Danielle's foot hit the soil of the planet, she took off like lighting. She dashed through streets and down alleyways. Half way there she heard barking at her heels.

She tried to run as fast as her bad leg would let her as she made it to her old office. She ran through the rubble and papers on the floor and made it to the back room wall. Danielle ran her hands over the wall as a panel folded out. Danielle sighed as she typed in the password.

The wall then opened up as she walked through. She walked down a narrow hallway that led into a big room. She ran right to the cabinets and took what she needed. Before she left she grabbed a bag and a piece of paper and with a pen that she had in her pocket she wrote a note.

She put the note and vial into the bag and ran out of her underground office.

After what seemed like hours of running she made it to the gate. She dialed the address, but as she dialed it she heard the distant barking of dogs. "Shit!" Danielle swore under her breath as she dialed her iris code in.

By the time she dialed the iris code the dogs were right behind her. She looked back and then looked at the gate with tears in her eyes, "bye guys." Danielle said as she threw the bag through the gate just before it shut down.

Danielle stood there as the dogs ran closer to her. Danielle looked up, "bye…." Danielle sentence trailed off as the dogs pounced on her.

TBA

REVIEW AND THEN YOU'LL GET TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!! Tehe! REVIEW!


	7. Saving lives

So Sick

Chapter 7- saving lives

"Off world activation!" Walter said as the gate came to life. SG-1 went to the gate room just as a package came flying through before the gate shut down. The package hit the ramp with a soft thud.

Sam picked up the package, inside was a vial and a note. Sam took out the note, it said-

_Dear Everyone,_

_I don't have much time to write this but the vial is the stuff you need to heal your friends. I'm sorry I couldn't bring it to you in person. I had to shut down the gate before the dogs could get through. I won't be able to see you guys again, but you guys are the greatest friends I have ever had in my life time and for that I am truly grateful._

_Love your friend,_

_Danielle_

Sam looked up with tears in her eyes as he threw the bag with the vial at Dr. Warner, "Give that to Daniel and Janet NOW! And dial the gate back to the planet!" Sam hollered as Dr. Warner ran off to the infirmary and the gate started up again.

"Carter! What the hell are you doing?!" Jack asked as Sam looked at him, "Danielle's in trouble sir." Sam said as the wormhole engaged and sam walked through without thinking, "SAM!" Jack called as he and Teal'c ran after her.

_On the other side-_

Sam looked around as she walked down the ramp. "Sam are you outta your mind?!" Jack yelled as he and teal'c run up to her. "No, I'm not…we are going to find Danielle and bring her back." Sam said as she stepped in some sort of puddle. Sam looked down, it was blood.

"Oh god…" Sam gasped as she followed the trial. At the end of the blood trial was danielle. She was laying on the floor in a bloody heap, cuts and scratches scared her skin as the wounds bled.

Sam felt for a pulse and thank her lucky stars that she found a very weak one. "She's alive sir!" Sam said with triumph in her voice. "Teal'c dial it up." Jack said as he went and picked up danielle. "Jack?" Came a raspy whisper from Danielle, "We're gonna take you home, you'll be ok, juts stay with us ok. Stay awake." Jack said as sam took Danielle's hand.

"Hurts…" Came a reply as her grip tighten on sam's hand, "It will be ok, just stay awake." Sam told danielle as they walked through the gate.

_Back at the SGC-_

"We need a med team here stat!" Jack yelled as the med team took danielle from him. Sam followed the team out as Daniel came walking in the gate room followed by Dr. Warner. "Jack, what's going on?" Daniel asked as he walked up to jack.

"Daniel, your ok…" Jack said as Daniel nodded. "As soon as I gave him the stuff he was fine. Dr. Fraiser on the other hand is still out cold. It will take some time but she'll be fine too." Dr. Warner said as he left.

"Jack what's going on?" daniel asked again. Jack looked him dead in the eyes, "A lot of shit is going down danny." Jack said as he headed for the infirmary.

TBC

You know what to do! PUSH THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!! YAY!


	8. Love

So sick

Chapter 8- love

Daniel and Jack walked into the infirmary. Danielle was lying bandaged up in a near by bed.

"Dr. Fraiser, please lay back down. You need rest." Dr. Warner argued as Janet got out of her bed and walked over to Daniel and Jack.

"It's good to see you awake." Daniel said as he hugged her. "Yeah, you look a lot better then ya did back there." Jack said as he smiled. Janet smiled at both of them, but then the smile faded, "To whom do I owe my life to?" Janet asked as Jack pointed to Danielle.

Janet walked over to Danielle's side and took one of Danielle's scratched up hands into hers, "Will she be ok?" Daniel asked Dr. Warner as Dr. Warner nodded, "She should be fine. She lost a lot of blood back there. We lost her once on the table, but she should be fine." Dr. Warner said as Hammond walked in.

"Sir, what's gonna happen to her?" sam finally spoke up from her seated position next to Teal'c. "She can't be sent back to her planet sir." Daniel said as Hammond sighed, "maybe she should stay with the Tok'ra…" Hammond said as SG-1's and Janet's jaws dropped.

"Sir, I would like to take Danielle under my care." Daniel said as everyone looked at him, "I request to have her join SG-1 sir." Jack said as Hammond sighed and then nodded, "Permission granted." Hammond said as he left and everyone smiled.

"Janet may I speak to you alone?" Daniel asked as Janet nodded and walked out into the hallway.

_In the hallway-_

Daniel sighed nervously, "I'm really glad your ok." Daniel said as Janet smiled, "I'm glad I better as well. This teaches me a lesson….never over work, get enough rest and food." Janet said as she laughed slightly.

"You scared the living shit outta me. Some of the things that happened to you…..god…..I'm very happy you are ok…." Daniel said as tears started to break from his eyes. "Oh daniel, it's ok." Janet said as she took Daniel into her arms.

"Janet, I love you." Daniel said through tears. Daniel looked into Janets eyes. 'Her eyes look right through you into your soul it seems.' Daniel thought as he cupped Janets face and pulled her closer.

It seemed like fireworks went off when their lips touched. The flame of love that Daniel had for Janet grew wildly as Janet wrapped her arms around Daniels neck to pull him closer to her. The kiss left them both breathless.

"I love you too." Janet said as she smiled brilliantly at Daniel. "I hate to interrupt this lovely moment but Danielle is awake." Jack said as Daniel took Janets hand and they both walked into the infirmary.

TBC-

REVIEW! There should be 1 or 2 chaps after this. Review or you'll never find out what happens. LOL!


	9. Home now

So sick

Chapter 9- Home now

Daniel and Janet walked into the infirmary and went over by Danielle's bed. "It's good to see my patients all well again." Danielle said as she sat up. "Thank you, you saved my life." Janet said as Danielle smiled, "All in a days work." Danielle said as she sighed lightly.

Jack, then, sat next to Danielle, "I have a question," Jack began as he smiled, "Will you do us the honor of being on SG-1?" Jack asked as Danielle smiled a wide grin, "I Would love to." Danielle said as she pulled jack into a hug. Jack smiled and gently hugged her back.

Danielle looked to Daniel and Janet as Daniel put his arm around Janet's shoulders, "the two love birds," Danielle laughed as Janet blushed and Daniel smiled proudly. "Danielle, I hope you know my offer still stands." Daniel said as Danielle smiled at him, "I would be honored to be your daughter." Danielle said as Daniel walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Good." Daniel whispered as he smiled.

Danielle smiled and then yawned lightly, "Ok everyone, I think we should let her sleep." Jack said as everyone nodded.

They left Danielle to rest, but Danielle found it hard to fall asleep. Pictures of when she was attacked flashed through her mind and they left her awake. So all Danielle could do was sit up in tears.

Danielle looked out to the darkened infirmary and sighed, 'they probably went home.' Danielle thought as she snuck out of the infirmary and headed down the hall.

Danielle walked down the hall, ignoring the glances she was getting from the late night workers.

"Danielle, what are you doing out of the infirmary?" Daniel asked as he walked over to his new daughter, "I can't sleep," Danielle whispered as Daniel pulled her into a hug, "Why?" Daniel asked as tears slipped from Danielle's eyes, "the attack…… I can't it out of my head." Danielle said as she buried her face in Daniels chest. "Well just keep thinking that it's over and done with and you're safe." Daniel said softly as he held her tighter.

Danielle nodded into Daniels chest, "I just….I just don't want to be alone like that ever again." Danielle said as a few more tears fell. Daniel pulled make and looked into Danielle's eyes, "Hey, you'll never be alone like that….I'm here, Janet's here….your family is here now." Daniel said sincerely as Danielle nodded lightly, "Thank you" Danielle whispered as she smiled and Daniel smiled back, "how bout you go back to bed." Daniel said as Danielle nodded and they walked back to the infirmary.

TBC

There is going to be a follow up chapter, like what happened after this. It's gonna take place 4 years later so Danielle will 20 years old. Tehe. REVIEW!!


	10. Aftermath

So Sick

-The aftermath-

Danielle's POV-

Four years have passed since I was given a new life. Daniel and Janet…or should I say Mom and Dad, finally made it down the aisle and Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam followed a little less then a year later. Life is good for the most part.

As for me, I'm twenty years of age now and I'm currently going out with a wonderful guy named Jake. The nightmares that used to plague my dreams are gone…thankfully and yes I do have a job. I work at the SCG along side my mom as a doctor. I'll take over for a few months when my mom finally decides to go on maternity leave.

I belong here now and I love my family.

END

- That's it! TADA! I finally managed to follow through with a story all the way! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know this chap was short but that's all I can put for the after math. If you guys want to see more with this story line you let me know. Tehe. REVIEW!


End file.
